User talk:TimeMaster/Finance
Will love to see the scruntiny coming on this Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The diplomats for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs are only paid 45,000 USD? Shouldn't it be closer to something like 60,000 USD (about 66,000 Lovian Dollars)? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 00:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) It's an average: higher diplomats are paid more, and less important ones less. I actually don't know what the typical pay for a diplomat is, but I don't think it's quite high. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the spending side is done. The income generated by Tourism and Sport and Transportation should get us to about $700,000,000 in bills to pay with taxes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Can I just say that you will not get transportation, tourism and sport to pay for everything, not even close unless we are ripping off the people of Lovia by charging extortionate charges. Also more money needs to go into transportation, too little money is going to everything unless the trains and airports and ferries have one crew member each and can carry only one passenger. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, they'll only pay for $50,000,000, not $750,000,000. :P I'll add more to Transportation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Transportation in Lovia is good and we must keep that. Especially ferries an airports will have extra money. Wabba The I (talk) 17:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) @TM -Let's be noble, Most families elected to congress (villanova) included are very rich. I know Me and my two other family members in congress would love to take a salary of 1$, if needed to be compensated. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:27, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, the refused salary would still perhaps be needed for maintenance of the legislature. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:32, February 16, 2013 (UTC) True but i'd rather just want that money earmarked for other things, maybe we could have a law about that? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) We could have all government employees choose their wage, but we would have a cap on how high it could be. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 00:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Just something I noticed. Why does every state get 20,000,000 in State spending when Sylvania has 34% of the population in the country and a State like Seven has only 11%. Surely the spending should be divided as thus: Clymene 15 mil, Kings 22 mil, Oceana 18 mil, Seven 11 mil and Sylvania 34 mil. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:15, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'll fix that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks mate. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I think hes just saying its average is 20mil although it should be speicified. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:59, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I thought it might be that. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Just cause a state may have less people doesn't mean it has to be given the leftovers from the bigger states. Sylvania and Kings should get more for sure, but it's ridiculous to give ome states that much more than others. HORTON11: • 14:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Not really, this is fair, Sylvania has 34% of the population, and it gets 34 mil, Clymene has 15% of the population it gets 15 mil. What would be unfair is to shower money on the people of Clymene while forcing the people of Sylvania into recession. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::This is not about showering Clymene with money, this is about allowing the little states to have a fairer share of the money. States have different needs, so funds should be given out on a needs-based basis. Insteadof just simply hand out the money, the government should just distribute money as necessary based on the programs/project being carried out and cap annual spending at 20 million. HORTON11: • 18:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::This is a budgeted amount that you should aim to spend and that will be definitely covered by taxes, you are free to spend beyond it, but then the government debt will increase if we don't offset it with taxes and you can garuantee that should Labour want to reclaim its heartland of Clymene, they'll have a definite point to make against your government. :::Also soon taxes should be implemented, when that happens you can tax the people of Clymene according to your spending needs. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::If we can reduce the disparity of the allocation percentage (Sylvania gets over 3x more than Seven, which is over the top), I wouldn't have a problem. If we can implement taxes, that would be great to cover other expenses, just as long as we have congressional oversight to ensure that I or any governor does not excessively tax the people. HORTON11: • 19:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Firstly Sylvania has 3 times the population of Seven so it receiving 3 times the money is not in any way over the top. Reduce the disparity? You seem to not be understanding where I am coming from, the current allocation gives every state 1 million dollars for each percentage of the population of Lovia that resides within the State. What you are suggesting would mean that each citizens of Sylvania would receive a lot less dollars per capita than Seven. :::::And under my Taxation Act Congress can overturn any taxes set by a Governor that are too far. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::@horton - Do you really think Wyoming or Montana gets the same federal funding on most discrentionary funding as California or New York? Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC)